lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Avenging Wang
Avenging Wang was an e-wrestling promo written by Wevv Mang in November 2005. It was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. Promo Part 1 Wevv is rushing down the hallway, pushing past crew members and staff. '''Wevv:' GET OUT OF MY WAY! Wevv the staff make feeble excuses as Wevv rushes past, and look after him long after he is gone. Wevv bursts through a door, nearly knocking over a medic who was about to go through. A team of medics are gathered around some one on the floor. '''Wevv:' Let me pass! BACK OFF I SAY! LET ME THROUGH! Wevv shoves people aside until he can see the prone figure of Mr. Wang lying on the floor. Blood trickles down one side of his face. A medic looks up at Wevv. '''Medic:' Stand back! We’re trying to work here! You know this man? Wevv: Indeed I do! What happened? Wevv kneels down beside the medic and looks anxiously at Mr. Wang. The medic returns to work, peeling back Mr. Wang’s eyelids and shining a light into them. '''Medic:' A crew member found him lying here, unconscious. He seems to be OK, but he might have a concussion. We’d like to take him to the hospital for further examination and observation. Wevv: That’s fine. Do what you can for him. Spare no expense! Wevv stands up and looks at the crowd. '''Wevv:' Did anyone see what happened? The crowd shakes their heads no, and Wevv narrows his eyes, and raises a clenched fist. A voice from the back of the crowd whispers, but not quietly enough. '''Voice:' Do you think it could be Sick Fix’s killer? Is he after Wevv now? Wevv: I think not! No, I know exactly who did this! And they will pay, I promise you! Part 2 ''Villiano is in his dressing room, warming up with Hindu Squats, when Wevv bursts in, the door slamming against the wall. He walks over to his locker and fumbles open the lock, his face a mask of controlled fury. '''Vil: Where have you been Wevv? Our match is up next! Hey, you OK? Wevv slams open his locker. He throws his suit coat inside, and starts to angrily undo his tie, ripping it free. '''Wevv:' I’m fine! That vile miscreant! That pathetic coward! HOW DARE HE?!?! How dare he lay hands on my most trusted manservant?!? He thinks he can play mind games with me? HAH! That worthless excuse for a human being will learn the folly of his ways! Vil: WHOA! What happened? I’ve been getting ready for our match. You know, focusing, something you should do right about now. Specter is no push over, and as for Ham- Wevv had thrown his shirt and watch into his locker and when Villiano says Ham’s name, Wevv punches the locker, and freezes, shaking with rage. He turns to Vil, and glares at him. '''Wevv:' You have no idea what happened? Let me tell you then, “partner”. Mr. Wang was just brutally attacked! That’s what happened! Vil: I see. Did anyone see who did it? Wevv: (Barks a laugh) Isn’t it obvious?!? No my friend, there’s no mystery here! I know exactly who did it, and that person is going to pay. IN BLOOD! Wevv sits down and takes off his shoes, and starts undoing his pants. '''Vil:' That’s what I like to hear! Vil pats Wevv on the shoulder as he stands up. '''Wevv:' All I ask, my friend, my brother, is worry about Specter. I will deal with Ham. Oh yes, indeed, he’s all mine! Never fear, your return will be in triumph! Wevv starts to grab Vil to pull him in for a shoulder hug, and starts to gesture in front of them both with his free hand. '''Wevv:' I can see it now! And soon, we will be tag team Champions and NO ONE will be able to stand against us! Vil: Easy there! ( Vil breaks free, and takes a step back) Nothing personal, but I don’t hug guys who aren’t wearing pants. (Vil claps Wevv on the shoulder, hard) But I like your attitude. Let’s show those Illuminati punks who their messing with! Wevv: (Clasping Vil’s shoulder, equally hard) Indeed! Vil: Uh Wevv? Pants? Yeah. I’ll see you in the ring. Vil leaves the locker room, while Wevv finishes getting his pants off and watches Vil leave, in his dark blue pinstriped silk boxers, a cold expression on his face. Once Vil leaves, his expression changes to one of smugness. He stands and punches the locker one more time, and looks down at his knuckles, a thin trickle of blood oozing down his clenched fist, and chuckles softly See also *The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang